


光影之下

by Cider



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cider/pseuds/Cider
Summary: 骨科时间线有点乱





	光影之下

>>>  
那是，起初，他们只当作是青春期发育带来的。他们正是年龄相仿的男孩，他们都知道的，学校里的时候，有很多、很多和他们年龄一样的男孩做着相同的事情。本来就只是纾解欲望而已，作为这个年纪的男孩公开的秘密，似乎每一个都有这样的经历。更何况他们还是兄弟。他们之间的联系，是生来就有的，是流淌在他们的血液之中，无法被抹掉的。当那种背徳感和快感交替着出现的时刻，说真的，他们中根本没有人能承受得起那样的诱惑。即使是后来的，成年了的他们，依然会在相见的某一刻，在他们的身体里，出现相同的反应。无法抗拒，因为那是刻在了骨子里的。  
一开始的时候，只是交换他们偷偷摸摸收藏的性爱电影，仔细想想的话，这其实反而是最难的那一步，仿佛要跨越什么屏障一般。实际上就像是戳破最初的那层窗户纸，一旦跨过了那道屏障了，就会变得一发不可收拾的，再也无法阻止其发展了。而起源，大概只在于其中一个人说了句“要不要一起看。”  
在这样的事情发生的头一两次的那会儿，塞斯还是觉得有些拘束，但他的哥哥似乎并不太在乎这一点。甚至有的时候，他还会一本正经地点评一两句，像是真的在鉴赏一部普通电影。尽管最后常常会发展成一些没品黄色笑话，但这是一开始。慢慢的，这些故事情节开始变了味道，一点点、一点点地往他们自己都不能控制的地方滑去。他们几乎没有反应过来，也有可能是他们干脆就不想反应过来，总之，他们慢慢地开始一起，在某个人的房间里，偷偷摸摸锁上房门，拉过被子，互相手淫。这逐渐成了他们两个人独特的秘密，在他们的故事里拥有着独特的代号，防着那个第六感发达的妹妹。可是，他们从来没有越过界，因为在他们心里，那只是在缓解他们无处抒发的欲望而已。  
可能发生的一切，他们都在一次次自我的安慰中经历了，曾经有过那么一两次，斯蒂芬在高潮的时候，会搂过塞斯，很轻很轻地亲吻他的额头、眉骨或是鼻梁。有的时候，塞斯几乎要觉得，他们之间，像是什么青春期，不是真的想越界，却又朦胧地、渴望着偷尝禁果的情侣。  
是，是，对于他们来说，他们差不多是什么都可以做，但是，不应该的，不应该是这个。  
他们坦诚相待过无数次，从来没有一次应该是这样的。那些都是几乎没有对对方的情欲掺杂着的，干净而纯粹的亲情，但是今天，突然之间，在他们互相望向对方的时候，有什么不一样的东西，从心底里飘飘忽忽地钻了出来，猝不及防地，被扯开了袒露在了他们之间。  
「是什么？」  
塞斯茫然地摩挲着斯蒂芬的鬓角。斯蒂芬在亲吻他，认真地亲吻。床头的夜灯忽明忽暗，大概是接触不太好，不过本来，橙色的光就昏暗的很，即使那盏灯没有坏，也照不清他们两个现在脸上的表情。  
「究竟是什么？」  
他们都隐约知道那是什么，那是张口就能说出来的词语，或许他们也说过很多次了，向对方，又或者别的什么人。可是，他们没有一个人愿意承认，没有一个人愿意在现在这样暧昧的空气里说出那个词，因为那听起来、听起来太不对了。  
那不该存在。  
夏天的冷气开的好冷。斯蒂芬的脚从被弄乱的被子里伸出来，又缩了回去。

>>>  
“Seth——”  
斯蒂芬在快高潮的时候用像猫一样的声音叫着他的名字，被拖长了的尾音充满着蛊惑人心的旖旎。塞斯俯下身想亲吻他的时候，想起来他们第一次，在那个夏天，做出的人生最出格的事情。那时，他也这样亲吻过斯蒂芬。但那一次他们并没有做到底，他们什么都没准备，当他们顺从欲望开始亲吻对方，用手抚慰对方硬着的阴茎的时候，他们才反应过来，这场一时兴起的游戏，最终还是在他们彻底闯祸之前停了下来。最后只是借着大腿内侧模拟那种，他们幻想中的做爱的感觉。只是这种快感持续的时间没有超过一个晚上，斯蒂芬的腿被磨蹭的红了一天，而他们互相不愿意和对方进行交流的时间却还要更长。  
那时他们还青涩的要命，大概只不过是两个什么都不懂的少年，被无知引诱着想去摘下名为性欲的禁果，甚至会在结束后面临巨大的心理障碍，那和今天，刚刚从赛场上下来，内心到处是被无处宣泄的情感堵塞住的成年人，是一样的，又是完全不一样的。  
当此时此刻的塞斯叫出“哥哥”的时候，也和别的时候，任何的场景下叫出“哥哥”的时候是不一样的。  
不如这样子描述塞斯在他们做爱时的感受好了：他有的时候真的很好奇，当媒体将他们放在一起对比，当他的哥哥一次又一次在杀死比赛，博得所有人的爱意的时候，会有人想到，那个在聚光灯下魅力无穷的男人，会被他按倒在床上操吗？  
不会。他搂着斯蒂芬躺下的时候，斯蒂芬好像已经睡着了，而他自己在心里闷闷地偷笑了一下，因为他自己也从来没有想过。如果不是他真的这么干了。  
那个男人一直如同一道光一样，从小时候开始就是如此。他是如此的受宠爱，并不是说其他人会不受宠，只是每个人的爱只有那么多，而他的哥哥，好像从小开始就能自然地取走其中的一大部分，他天生就像是光。这是他与生俱来的天赋。只是，他耀眼，剩下的人就只能做陪衬，不管甘不甘心。  
塞斯离开金州勇士，情愿四处飘荡的时候，就只是不想这样而已。没有人愿意生活在另一个人的光影之下，更不必说那道光是他的哥哥，而那个不想成为影子的人是他。  
他现在过的很好，即使没有那么好，但是——他不是那个影子了。

>>>  
塞斯回家的时候，没有看见斯蒂芬。他在屋子里探头探脑，在客厅里踱步踱了好几圈。直到母亲从厨房里出来说，斯蒂芬在打球。塞斯立刻跑去了院子。他最近真的有点黏斯蒂芬，但他总觉得他们之间的氛围又时常有些奇怪，然而并没人发现他们之间的空气有时好像会静止。尽管他们整日整夜待在一起，其实他们最近说的话也很少。这一切从他们在夏天的那个夜晚，将他们原本的秘密变得更为惊天动地之后开始。他们每次讲话时的心情好像都在一变再变，没人愿意提起那晚他们干了什么，塞斯想把它当作一场梦忘记。而他们也不再像之前一样，会在某些心照不宣的夜晚躲进房间里。斯蒂芬和他待在一起的时候，甚至会刻意避开他的眼神。他不知道自己的哥哥在想什么。但他们还是得待在一起。  
可是当他跑到院子里的时候……打球？  
塞斯站在一边，他本来是想和斯蒂芬一起玩一会儿的，因为只有在打篮球的时候，他们之间的氛围可以不像被什么东西紧紧粘住了一样，凝滞的让人呼吸不过来。然而当他看到斯蒂芬的时候，当他看着斯蒂芬一个人不断不断地在投篮。他突然觉得有点难过。  
那看起来真的有些痛苦。下午的阳光很晒，斯蒂芬却好像在这儿待了很久了。他没有停下，甚至没有看到塞斯就站在旁边。他的衣服都湿透了，贴着他的身体，勾勒出了他那时还很清瘦的身体线条。  
塞斯知道他最近在纠正投篮的姿势，但这真是辛苦过头了。  
并且……塞斯看着斯蒂芬一次次投出球的时候，在想，他真的只是为了纠正投篮的姿势吗？他真的只是在练习吗？还是在躲开什么，想逃离开苦涩的现实吗？是什么样的现实，甚至会困扰到他那生来就像阳光一样，温暖、积极的哥哥呢？这本来都是快乐的事情，然而突然之间，这些好像都变得不快乐了，一步一步从天堂跌进了地狱，成为了什么无法挣脱的镣铐，拴住了那个本来自由自在的灵魂。  
「Steph。」塞斯在心里大喊大叫，可是他突然像不会说话了。  
他就这样看着斯蒂芬，一直到太阳下山，斯蒂芬终于打算停下来了。塞斯就是在这个时候才发现，他没有像斯蒂芬一样激烈得运动，可是他竟然也满脸都是汗，就连衣服也湿透了。而停下来的斯蒂芬就像是这会儿才看到他一样，踢走了脚边的球朝他这儿走过来，和他擦肩而过地时候说，“一起去洗个澡吧。这样太难受了。”  
接下来的事情发展的顺理成章，塞斯自己都不怀疑，故事本来就应该这样发展。他们一起挤进了浴室，脱光了衣服在浴室里口交，拙劣地模仿着那几盘被钟情者反复播放的A片。那些令人面红耳赤的声音，在不是很大的淋浴间里不断地回响。回音一遍遍地提醒着他们别过界，可惜在此时此景，没有人会在意。接着水流不知被谁撞开，还跪着的斯蒂芬被呛了下。冰冷的水兜头而下，他们分别开始不同程度地清醒，然而很快又继续沉湎于快感之中了，没有谁情愿清醒，宁愿装作不清醒。  
当水流开始变暖的时候，他们开始亲吻。站在花洒下。不断流下来的水想阻隔断什么似的，却毫无作用。  
湿淋淋的、分不清什么是什么的感觉，是如此的与众不同。  
又是如此的令人不愿停止。

>>>  
“Seth！”斯蒂芬在人群里叫了塞斯一声。塞斯那时正在和勇士的其他球员拥抱交谈，聊点有的没的，这场上也依然嘈杂，但他听到了，或者也有可能是感觉到了。回过头的时候，斯蒂芬正兴致勃勃地望着他，眼睛里的星星忽闪忽闪，昭示着他此刻应该是心情正好，所以才这么有闲心。  
只是他不知道的是斯蒂芬又想干什么，他总是满脑子不合时宜的鬼主意。总之在这种时候叫他，听起来不像是什么好事。他有些犹豫。不过斯蒂芬倒是并不着急，只是待在原地饶有兴致地看着他，好像这场上只有他们两个，没别的什么好看了。不得不说，斯蒂芬的眼神让他感到有些无奈，他觉得自己不能放任他继续这样看下去，不然真怕要当场擦枪走火。塞斯只好硬着头皮绕开媒体那些大大小小的镜头和话筒，慢吞吞地挪到斯蒂芬身边去。  
不知道是因为赢球还是什么别的，斯蒂芬今天看上去确实很高兴。他凑在刚走过来的塞斯耳边兴奋地说着那些乱七八糟的废话，塞斯很快开始神游，反正是一句也没听进去，直到斯蒂芬不再朝他的耳朵里吹热气的时候，他才恍恍惚惚如梦初醒过来，但他显然也没有能从刚才的废话中过滤重要信息，只听到斯蒂芬和记者说，他们两个现在要交换球衣。  
「交换球衣……？」等一下，他没记错的话。塞斯愣了一下，接着就只能看着身边突然多出来许多记者，摄影师，还有各种各样的镜头，他有些慌张地拉过斯蒂芬的手。斯蒂芬却只是回头朝他眨了眨眼，悄悄地用嘴型和他说，“别怕。”  
「怕什么？别怕什么？」  
斯蒂芬要挣脱开他的力道是如此之大，以致于塞斯还没反应过来的时候，斯蒂芬已经开始脱他自己的衣服了。  
塞斯想按住他的手却没来得及。恍神的刹那他还能看到，黑色的内衬下，隐约有几道莫名的红痕从衣服的边缘延伸开来，沿着他的身体。其实不是很明显，差不多都被衣服遮住了，实在要说，也可以是这件衣服有些紧勒到了，没有人会去注意到这些的，这个世界上没有那么多无聊的人。可是他有些心虚，因为他此时甚至还记得这些痕迹是在什么时候、又是为什么产生的，那是他们两个之间被埋藏的最深的秘密，他不想让任何人知道。但是斯蒂芬好像也并不在意，只是悄悄地扯了下衣服。  
塞斯只好也脱下了他的球衣。斯蒂芬拉过他的手的时候轻轻拍了他一下，才接下他手里的球衣后，然后在不同的镜头前开始习以为常地露出笑容。就像他和别的人交换球衣时做的那样。塞斯举着那件印着30号的勇士球衣偏头看他的时候，正撞上他也看过来的那双绿色眼睛，满是光的、带着笑意的绿色眼睛。  
那笑意或许真真假假，对着不同人时不尽相同，但那光却是真的，耀眼而夺目的。

**Author's Note:**

> 一直很喜欢有点意识流的作品，喜欢光影交错的感觉，不过写不来


End file.
